


Interruption

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jiyong gets interrupted at the studioOriginally posted on AFF on 10/22/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1034382/interruption-fluff-gtop-drabble





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNightshadeDeluxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/gifts).



Jiyong sat in his in-home studio, frowning down at the console. The song was just not coming together right, and he couldn't figure out the missing piece. He leaned back and rubbed his face, spinning around when the door opened.

 

“Ji?”

 

Jiyong smiled warmly as his boyfriend shuffled in, rumpled hair, soft gray pajamas bottoms and a tank top. “Hey, baby. What's up?”

 

Seunghyun perched on the arm of the sofa and yawned. “Nothing, just wondering when you were going to come to bed.”

 

Jiyong looked at the clock on the wall and groaned. “I'm sorry. I just got caught up with this song.”

 

Seunghyun looked at his feet. “I understand,” he said softly. “I'm sorry I interrupted.”

 

“It's fine.” Jiyong stood and walked over to Seunghyun, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders.

 

Seunghyun's arm curled around his waist, but he still kept his gaze lowered. “No, I know how important your music is.”

 

Jiyong smiled fondly at his idiot, carding his fingers through soft brown locks. “Yes, my work is important, but Seunghyun, so are you. I need you to get me out of here, sometimes, otherwise I get too lost and I forget everything else. And the last thing I want to do is neglect you.”

 

Seunghyun's head shot up. “You're not neglecting me, Ji. I swear.”

 

“But I am,” Jiyong pressed a kiss to Seunghyun's forehead. “I am if I'm not coming to bed on time. I am if you have to come get me.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Seunghyun sagged. “I shouldn't have-”

 

“Yes, you should have,” Jiyong interrupted firmly. He lifted Seunghyun's face gently, to stare into his eyes. “You are just as important to me as my music. You're both the loves of my life, and I need to get better at balancing both.” He sighed, and pressed their foreheads together. “It's okay to ask for my time, Seunghyun. I love you and want to make sure you're happy.”

 

“I am, I swear I am.”

 

Jiyong sighed. He knew they were getting nowhere. “Okay, baby. Let's just go to bed, and tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together. I'm due for a break, and I need some cuddle time.”

 

Seunghyun bit his lip. “If you're sure...” he said uncertainly.

 

“Definitely.” Jiyong smiled, and eased his boyfriend off the couch and into an embrace. “I love you, Seunghyun. Don't ever forget that.”


End file.
